S'aimer à Noël
by Lawrena
Summary: Avant d'être une IE, Jarvis est d'abord un être humain. Chaque Noël, Tony et lui se retrouvent.


London & New-York

 **S'AIMER À NOËL**

 **Tony & Jarvis**

Ils s'étaient connus jeunes, lors de leurs débuts. Ils étaient à un congrès à Londres auquel Tony devait représenter Stark Industries. Il venait tout juste de finir ses études à New-York, et travaillait à présent pour la célèbre entreprise familiale Stark, depuis quelques mois. Jarvis avait également terminé ses études en Angleterre, et travaillait pour une firme importante. Leur rencontre avait bouleversé leur vie. Lors du congrès, ils s'étaient abordés, avaient fait connaissance, et s'étaient beaucoup plu. Tony devant rester trois semaines à Londres, ils avaient décidé de se revoir. Tous les deux en quête d'expérience, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. N'arrivant plus à se quitter, ils avaient fini par s'installer au même hôtel. Ils passaient leurs journées au congrès, et leurs nuits à discuter, à échanger leurs idées et leur vision du monde, quand ils ne visitaient pas la ville endormie. Il n'y eut jamais de nom sur leur relation. Jamais d'étiquettes. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les définir. Ils discutaient comme des amis, mais bientôt, leur relation franchit un cap. Ni Jarvis ni Tony n'aurait su dire qui avait engagé le sujet. Leur envie d'expérimenter était commune, et ce, sur tous les tableaux. Alors ils firent l'amour ensemble. Leur alchimie semblait n'avoir aucune limite… Que ce soit pour discuter, ou se donner du plaisir, ils étaient pareils. Et pourtant différents.

Peut-être trop. Ils n'appartenaient pas vraiment au même monde, et leur idylle ne devait durer que trois semaines. Tony retournerait ensuite à New-York. Jarvis resterait à Londres, où il avait trouvé une bonne position. Pourtant, les trois semaines passées, ils ne parvenaient pas à se quitter. À se dire au revoir. Des baisers volés en secrets, des larmes coulées avec honte. Honte de ressentir autant pour un quasi inconnu. Ils se connaissaient à peine, mais ils avaient l'impression de tout savoir l'un de l'autre. Un lien très fort s'était crée entre eux.

Bien que ne pouvant se voir, ils restèrent en contact. Ils s'envoyaient des lettres, des fax, et au fur et à mesure que la technologie évoluait, leurs moyens de communiquer évoluaient aussi. Mais cela ne leur suffisait pas : alors chaque année, ils passaient un jour ensemble. Un jour très particulier. Tous les deux étaient orphelins. Tony ne se voyait pas passer Noël avec son oncle, et préférait en général rester dans son atelier. Jarvis, lui, se sentait toujours seul ce jour-là. Alors à chaque Noël, ils s'arrangeaient pour se retrouver. Pour une journée, et une nuit. Quand ils le pouvaient, ils faisaient durer quelques jours de plus, que ce soit avant le 24, ou après. Selon les possibilités. En général, c'était Tony qui venait à Londres. Étant son propre patron, il avait plus de temps disponible que Jarvis. Les deux hommes, s'ils gardaient une correspondance étroite, ne se voyaient pas en dehors de l'année. Il arrivait bien sûr qu'il y ait des occasions qui se prêtaient à des retrouvailles, comme des congrès. Mais ceux internationales étaient rares. Un par an, quand ils avaient de la chance. En général, c'était plutôt tous les cinq ans. Et encore fallait-il qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'y rendre... Si pour Tony, cela était souvent facile, ce n'était pas le cas pour Jarvis.

Cela faisait à présent dix ans qu'ils entretenaient cette relation étrange non exclusive. Ils avaient à côté des conquêtes d'un soir, et de quelques mois au mieux. Ni Jarvis, ni Tony, n'arrivaient à trouver quelqu'un qui leur correspondait suffisamment. Ils se correspondaient seulement entre eux, mais la distance et les voies qu'ils avaient choisies, n'étaient pas compatibles. Tony ne voulait pas abandonner Stark industries. Jarvis avait sa vie à Londres. Et l'idée d'une relation plus sérieuse les effrayait tous les deux. Quand il s'agissait de discuter, ou de se voir une fois par an, ils pouvaient gérer. Mais une telle dépendance de l'un et l'autre, au quotidien… Se voir tous les jours, vivre ensemble… en seraient-ils capables ?

C'était pourtant ce que faisait Tony, depuis quelques années. Il avait crée une entité intelligente, qu'il avait nommé J.A.R.V.I.S. : Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Jarvis. Il lui avait donné le nom de son amant de Noël, ainsi que sa voix. Il lui avait même attribué les caractéristiques de son alter ego britannique.

Il se savait ridicule, mais personne ne savait pour Jarvis. C'était son plus grand secret, sa plus grande faiblesse, et il faisait tout pour protéger cette partie de sa vie, des paparazzis. Et de ses ennemis, accessoirement. Parce qu'il en avait un paquet, depuis qu'il s'était révélé comme étant l'Iron Man. Il se souvenait du Noël qui avait suivi cette année difficile. Jarvis pensait l'avoir perdu… le croyait mort… puis avait été inquiet de voir Tony s'exposer ainsi au monde entier, dans son armure rouge. Le voir jouer les héros ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Mais ça l'inquiétait terriblement. Quand l'américain était venu chez lui à Noël, il s'était jeté dans ses bras et lui avait fait l'amour avec passion, heureux de le sentir vivant contre lui, de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Quant au Arc Reactor dans sa poitrine… il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas gêner son ami. Il avait senti ses réticences, sa honte, ses peurs… il l'avait bercé dans ses bras, l'avait rassuré. Personne ne voyait cette facette de Tony. Seul lui y avait le droit, une fois par an, à Noël. C'était son privilège. Certains le voyaient tous les jours, mais ne le connaissaient pas. Lui, il ne le voyait en général qu'une fois par an. Mais quelle fois… Face à l'autre, leur âme était nue. Ils partageaient leurs peurs, leurs rêves, leurs espoirs. Et ils s'aimaient le temps d'une nuit magique.

Cette année, les choses seraient différentes. Cela faisait des années que Jarvis n'était pas venue chez lui pour Noël. C'était toujours Tony qui venait à Londres. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, d'autant plus qu'il avait son avion privé. Certes, il n'aimait pas les avions, ne leur faisait pas confiance depuis la mort de ses parents… mais il préférait ne pas tenter de traverser l'Atlantique en Iron Man. Et puis, ça n'aurait pas été discret.

Tony était cependant un peu anxieux à l'idée de voir Jarvis débarquer dans son univers. Il était habitué à venir à chaque fois dans le sien. C'était comme une parenthèse pour lui, dans sa vie. Un rêve. Là, ce serait Jarvis qui entrerait dans son monde. Il préférait ne même pas penser à comment il réagirait face à l'entité intellectuelle, mais n'avait pas envie de la lui cacher.

Il envoya Happy Hogan le chercher à l'aéroport. Il aurait aimé y aller lui-même, mais n'avait une fois de plus pas envie de se faire remarquer. Et puis, il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions à la terre entière. Or, à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait Jarvis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'être presque ému. Il préférait donc le retrouver chez lui. Il demanda donc à Jarvis de leur préparer un bon repas, et passa quant à lui sous la douche, pour se faire beau. Il s'habilla bien, faisant un effort vestimentaire, et attendit que son ami arrive, nerveux. Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit.

Tony alla ouvrir, le cœur battant. Jarvis se tenait derrière la porte, un sac sur le dos. Le visage de l'Iron Man se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Bonsoir…

\- Bonsoir, Tony.

Ils se sourirent. Le Stark referma la porte derrière le blond, et le fit entrer.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

\- Jolie maison, commenta Jarvis.

\- Mmmm… Merci.

Il l'observa, le regard un peu tremblant.

\- Il y a un repas qui nous attend, si tu veux…

\- Tu as cuisiné ?

\- Euhm… on peut dire ça, oui.

Jarvis haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Disons que j'ai mon cuisinier personnel.

\- Oh. Je pensais que nous serions seuls…

\- Nous le sommes, le rassura-t-il. Je ne te raconte pas tout dans mes lettres... enfin, tu le découvriras par toi-même plus tard.

Il s'approcha du britannique, le cœur battant.

\- C'est long, un an.

\- Toujours, oui…

Ils se dévoraient du regard. Tony rompit alors l'espace pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'y avait qu'avec Jarvis qu'il se montrait affectueux. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de le toucher ainsi, de le prendre dans ses bras comme ça. Le seul à qui il témoignait de l'affection physique.

Ils restèrent un instant blottis l'un contre l'autre, respirant l'odeur de l'autre, yeux fermés. Cela faisait tant de bien. Tony frissonna de plaisir en sentant son ami déposer une myriade de baisers dans son cou.

\- Tu n'as pas faim… ?

\- Si… mais j'ai encore plus faim de toi. Terriblement faim et soif de toi.

Tony rougit doucement mais lui sourit en le regardant.

\- Moi aussi.

Son regard brillait. Jarvis était tombé amoureux de cet homme, et ne le voir qu'une fois par an lui était plus que douloureux. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser fébrile sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veux profiter de chaque seconde de ta présence, souffla-t-il.

Tony répondit à son baiser, tremblant.

\- Allons dans ma chambre… Tu as raison, nous dînerons plus tard.

L'Iron Man le guida donc jusqu'à son lit. Jarvis n'eut pas le loisir d'observer la décoration. Son attention était trop focalisée sur Tony pour cela. Ils se retrouvèrent donc avec passion et tendresse et l'acte fini, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés. Ils mangèrent tard ce soir-là, et pendant que Jarvis allait prendre une douche, Tony demanda à l'entité qui dirigeait sa maison, de faire la vaisselle. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et s'y assit, se perdant un instant dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Jarvis blême, une serviette blanche autour des hanches, qui sortit de la salle de bain. Tony lui jeta un regard appréciateur, avant de remarquer qu'il était extrêmement pâle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Jarvis déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Tu… Tu as donné mon NOM et ma VOIX à une intelligence artificielle ?

Tony rougit.

\- Oh. Tu as fait sa rencontre…

\- Je… J'étais en train de chercher les serviettes quand elle m'a parlé ! Ma propre voix ! Imagine le choc.

L'Iron Man lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir, oui…

\- Mais… pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Tony détourna le regard.

\- Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Le hasard fait bien les choses…

Jarvis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence ?

Tony esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être mon inconscience… ?

Le blond s'approcha de lui. Un peu remis du choc, il prenait à présent conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

\- Je te manque à ce point ?

Tony le regarda s'approcher. Il était tellement beau, comme ça.

\- C'est long, un an, à attendre. Et c'est court, Noël.

\- C'est vrai.

Le blond s'approcha davantage de lui et se mit à califourchon sur l'Iron Man, le faisant tomber s'allonger sous lui. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, et le brun en frissonna de tout son long. Jarvis plongea son regard clair dans celui du new-yorkais.

\- Ca fait pourtant dix ans qu'on fait ça.

\- Je sais… et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. C'est mieux que rien.

Jarvis se perdit dans son regard brun.

\- Et si on pouvait avoir plus ?

Le regard de Tony s'attrista.

\- C'est impossible. On vit à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. On a chacun nos vies…

\- Mais si on pouvait ?, l'interrompit Jarvis.

Tony lui jeta un regard perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Si on pouvait être ensemble, un vrai couple. Tu voudrais ? S'endormir ensemble le soir, se réveiller aux côtés de l'autre. Aller au restaurant.

\- Même si on habitait au même endroit, on ne pourrait pas vivre pleinement notre relation.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Je suis l'Iron Man. Tous mes proches sont en danger.

Jarvis déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Et si je m'en fichais ? Il y aura toujours des bonnes excuses pour nous séparer, Tony. Pour ne pas oser.

Le Stark avait pourtant peur.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas, ça ?

Tony soupira.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais la question ne se pose même pas, tu vis à Londres. Et moi ici.

Jarvis caressa son nez du sien.

\- Plus pour longtemps. J'ai décidé de lancer ma firme.

Tony lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as convaincu. Ca fait des années que tu me dis que j'ai le potentiel pour y arriver. Alors je lance ma firme. À New-York, je n'ai pas les contacts que j'ai à Londres, mais si tu m'aides… ce sera possible.

L'Iron Man le regarda, ayant du mal à réaliser.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur que le fait d'être concurrents… ?

Jarvis sourit.

\- L'idée que j'ai n'empiètera pas sur tes plates-bornes. Quand ma société sera crée, et se sera un peu développée, je pourrai même l'associer avec Stark Industries. C'est un domaine que Stark Industries ne prend pas en charge, et que je maîtrise le mieux. Nos sociétés seraient complémentaires.

Tony avait du mal à le réaliser.

\- Comme nous ?

\- Oui. Comme nous.

Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, silencieux. Tony caressait d'une main distraite, les épaules et le dos du britannique.

\- Tu… Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Jarvis acquiesça.

\- Oui. Comme tu le dis, un an c'est long. Je veux pouvoir nous donner une chance d'être ensemble pour de bon. Tu es la seule personne au monde qui me corresponde. Tu le sais sans doute déjà, mais je t'aime Tony. Toi et moi… depuis le début, on sait qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Ce qu'on a, c'est plus précieux que tout le reste. Alors je suis prêt à faire le grand saut. À réduire la distance.

\- Et tes amis ?

\- Ils auront un pied à terre à New-York, pour venir me rendre visite. Je retournerai de temps à temps les voir à Londres. Je n'ai pas tant d'attaches que ça, là-bas. Et je veux créer ma propre entreprise. Alors autant le faire ici, non ?

Tony se faisait petit à petit à l'idée. Il avait du mal à réaliser, n'osait pas trop. Il avait peur de se faire des faux espoirs.

\- Ce projet… C'est sérieux ?

Jarvis acquiesça.

\- Plus que sérieux, oui. Je travaille dessus depuis deux ans.

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

\- Je ne voulais pas m'autoriser à espérer, ni te faire de faux espoirs.

Tony esquissa un sourire. Il le connaissait bien.

\- Ce serait merveilleux, en tout cas. Que tu t'installes ici. Je pourrai même te faire une petite place dans mon atelier, ou bien t'en faire construire un.

C'était une grande preuve d'amour et de confiance, pour lui, d'emmener quelqu'un dans son atelier. Et Jarvis le savait. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait l'endroit… Il écouta cependant Tony continuer.

\- Je t'aiderai pour ton entreprise et… enfin, il y aura quelques ajustements à faire si on veut vivre ensemble, mais ça pourrait être bien…

Jarvis eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as peur de ne pas me supporter au quotidien ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Plutôt le contraire. Je suis pas facile à vivre, hein.

Le britannique l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- On s'adaptera. J'ai confiance en nous. Et ce que je ressens est réel. Pour toi aussi, non ?

Tony acquiesça.

\- Oui. Plus que réel.

Il bascula pour être sur lui, et l'embrassa avec une soudaine fougue, ses mains venant caresser son torse encore brûlant de la douche qu'il avait prise.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau de Noël, murmura-t-il.

Jarvis en fut rassuré. Tony n'était pas aussi expansif que lui, sur ses sentiments. Il était cependant plus romantique qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

\- C'est aussi un cadeau que je me fais à moi-même. Par contre, faudra que tu me changes le nom et la voix de ton IA. Ça fait vraiment trop bizarre.

\- Oh… Je suis obligé ? J'aime bien, moi. Je lui ai même ajouté ton sens du sarcasme et de l'humour.

Jarvis leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'amusé.

\- C'est pas négociable. Même si ça me touche, c'est trop étrange…

Tony poussa un petit grognement.

\- Mais j'adore quand tu m'appelles « Sir », et encore plus quand tu me dis « For you, Sir, anything. » ou bien « For you, Sir, always. »

Jarvis sourit.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger.

Il déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres.

\- For you, Sir, anything.

Ils se sourirent. Tony en eut un gros frisson de plaisir. Il avait le cœur gonflé d'amour pour le britannique. C'était encore mieux, quand c'était dit par le « vrai » Jarvis.

Il restait cependant un peu inquiet, et finit par demander, après avoir cogité quelques instants.

\- Et par rapport… au fait que je sois… l'Iron Man ?

Jarvis le rassura d'un baiser.

\- Laisse moi décider de ça. Je pourrais me faire écraser par une voiture demain, ou être victime d'une prise d'otages… On risque notre vie tous les jours, et je refuse que ça m'empêche de vivre.

\- Mais là, ça augmente les chances de 120%, quand même…

\- Eh bien je serai 120% plus prudent.

\- Et… assumer notre relation au grand jour… ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je ne me cacherai pas. Je n'irai pas crier notre relation, mais je refuse d'avoir à me cacher. Les tabloïds diront ce qu'ils veulent, je ne leur parlerai pas.

Tony sourit.

\- Au moins, on est d'accord sur ça. J'ai un peu peur…, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas non qu'on se cache. On est au XXIe siècle... On ne devrait plus avoir à se cacher.

\- Exactement.

Ils se sourirent et bientôt, la serviette de Jarvis tomba. Les vêtements de Tony s'envolèrent à leur tour, et les deux amants se perdirent ensemble dans ce lit bien trop grand. Deux génies, deux âmes, reliées depuis le début. Et enfin réunies pour de bon.

\- Joyeux Noël, Jarvis.

\- Joyeux Noël, Sir.

Un léger rire se fit entendre, avant d'être étouffé par un nouveau baiser.

The End


End file.
